Fortrump
"Push start to make America rich again" - 'Fortrump' When Fortran was building casinos outside of the Bootleg Galaxy to spread his money making empire, he was challenged by Burnee Sunders to the galaxy's presidential election. Realizing this was not a candidate to be underestimated, he fused with Donald Trump with the help of Fuseegee and Capitalistgee. Election Now with twice the political power, Fortrump began bribing rich gamblers, and corrupt politicians with the loads of rich that would uncontrollably spawn around him. Burnee Sunders fought back by holding his own rallies and appealing to poor gamblers who lost all their money. Since there were many more of these, the vote began to fall in his favor. Fortrump responded by asking the corrupt politicians to cheat by including other galaxies in the election that would more likely vote for him. Suddenly the election included 800 trillion galaxies including the United 'Gees Galaxy. Fortrump then sent clones of himself to each of these to hold his rallies. Sunders matched this move by sending his own clones into the rest of the Trolliverse. Fortrump stepped it up by trying to get Weegee and Malleo to advertise him but Sunders matched this move as well. Since Burnee Sunders was identically opposite to Fortrump, the election intensified with each move they made. Every move one made was matched by the other and they began to reflect each other more. It got so bad that both of them lost favorability with the weegee populous and Weegee became very worried with where this was going. The Golden Battle Fortrump lost patience and challenged Burnee Sunders to a legendary battle at Danborogh Planet. Sunders arrived and they fought in the sky. The people of Northington City had to run for cover when giant gold bars of solid rich rained from the sky like meteors. Both Fortrump And Sunders became more powerfull the more they fought but nether of them could get the upper hand. Knowing that the longer the fight went on the less likely it was going to end, Fortrump summoned Moar Krabs, another uber rich egomaniac, and fused with him. This created Moar Fortrump, the ultimate capitalist beurocrat. He was now unbeatable because anything he touched would turn into rich. Sunders did the only thing possible; he flung Fortrump into ground like a bullet but it turned him into gold. The collision also turned the whole planet into gold, temporarily draining Fortrump's power. It looked over for Sunders, but he had a back up plan. All of his voters sent in their ballets and they received all of the rich Sunders made from his campaign; a promise he made. This freed Sunders from his gold statue and now that Fortrump was powered down Sunders was able to match him again. Final Vote The fight continued to power up; Moar Fortrump was flung into planet again and again turning it from gold, to diamond, to ulithium, to etherium. They were so consumed with the battle that they forgot that the final vote was announced. Neither of them had won; instead Geelery Cleenton took the nomination. Burnee Sunders evaporated from existence because all his value was taken by voters. With no one to fight, Moar Fortrump swelled up with with his own rich and went supernova, creating the North Star of htraE. Moar Krabs, Donald Trump, and Fortran survived but were all completely broke and Fortran lost the election. However, since Fortran was the only one who could make his own rich, he was able to buy himself the presidency from Geelery Cleenton (something he could've done all along) and leave the other two stranded in space. Abilities * 'Push start to YUGE - '''This makes and an abundance of gold bars appear all around him uncontrollably. * '''Propaganda -' He can make weegees and fakegees vote for him by staring at them through a TV. * '''Ego - '''He can bribe politicians by hypnotizing them with his narcissist ego. * '''Midas Touch - '''Moar Fortrump can turn anything he touches into 24carrot gold or other valuable gems. * '''Combo powers - '''All the natural abilities of Fortran, Donald Trump and Moar Krabs combined. Legend The Golden Battle of Danborogh marked the birth of the planet's super hero culture. Before then it was dark, cold frontier planet with only a small elaborate mining colony. Now It has a sun and an indestructible crust of etherium that makes it perfect for overpowered superheroes to live and do battle. The golden North Star serves as a warning to greed and a memorial to Burnee Sunder's charity. The heroes celebrate the star's birth every year with Golden Day. Weegee had to make new laws about the use of money and casinos. Category:Fusions Category:Fortran Forms Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Elections Category:Semi-Recolors